Promesa de Primavera
by Alba Adler
Summary: La promesa de primavera se marcharía dejándolo atrás, solo con sus recuerdos de invierno.


__Ya saben, no soy Martin, los personajes no son míos y lo único bueno de eso es que a mi me gusta jugar con ellos para hacerlos feliz al final.__

__Como ya todos saben, porque es algo de dominio público, mis personajes favoritos en esta saga son Jaime, Brienne y Tyrion, por lo que son los que más ganas tengo de que sean felices (y seguramente los que menos probabilidades reales tienen de llegar a serlo en el final de los libros). Hace tiempo vi una entrevista con el guapo Nicolaj, donde decía que le gustaría que su personaje quedara vivo y encontrara alguien que pudiera amarlo de la misma forma en que él era capaz de amar. Y adoré esa idea, para él y para Brienne.__

__De modo que aquí esta, con prisas y en el último momento:__

**__Mi participación en el reto No. 24, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras negras.__**

* * *

**Promesa de Primavera**

En retrospectiva podía fácilmente asegurar que quedarse hasta el final de la batalla había sido una de sus estupideces más grandes. Y los dioses sabían bien la magnitud de todas la estupideces en su vida.

De haberse marchado a tiempo en ese momento estaría asoleándose sobre la arena de alguna playa en Braavos. Sano y libre. Pero lo honorable era quedarse hasta vencer o morir; excepto que en su caso incluso la victoria significaba una sentencia de muerte.

La mirada de absoluto orgullo que la moza le dirigió cuando decidió quedarse lo había valido entonces. Nadie jamás lo había mirado de esa forma, como si acabara de superar todas y cada una de las más altas expectativas que pudieran tenérsele a alguien.

Incluso ahora, cuando lo llevaban preso para enfrentar un juicio que era una mera formalidad, Brienne iba tan cerca de él que podía sentir su calor y escuchar la forma en que se aceleraba su corazón cuando su preocupación por él aumentaba.

Sí, lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo.

Se obligó a enderezar la espalda y sonreír. Un par de veces había estado a punto de caerse del caballo. La fiebre y la maldita tos lo tenían tan débil que ya casi no sentía el dolor en la pierna. Cuando a lo lejos las torres de Invernalia resultaron claramente visibles Jaime sintió un enorme alivio.

Su majestad llevaba varios días esperando su llegada como huésped de Sansa. Los mismos días que le habían dado a Jaime en el muro para reponerse ligeramente de las heridas y quemaduras sufridas y emprender el viaje a Desembarco del Rey. Pero, como buena Targaryen, la nueva reina no estaba dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo y deseaba ver al asesino de su padre lo antes posible. Realmente no importaba si el juicio y la ejecución de la sentencia tenían lugar ahí mismo. Si le dieran a elegir, por supuesto, preferiría acabar con todo lo antes posible y no volver a viajar en ese estado. De cualquier forma, dudaba mucho resistir siquiera un día más de viaje.

Con un empujón le indicaron que era momento de desmontar. Afortunadamente, Brienne ya estaba de pie y lo sostuvo antes de que pudiera caer. Se apoyó en su brazo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo; ahí los obligaron a detenerse no supo por cuánto tiempo. Una de las viejas torres distrajo su atención. Esa era la torre en la que Cersei y el buscaron refugio años atrás. La ventana por donde el chico los encontró, la misma ventana desde que lo había arrojado sin pensar en alguna otra forma de hacerlo callar. Por un momento volvió a ver los asombrados ojos del niño cuando lo empujó.

Cuando encontró a Brienne mirando al mismo sitio supo con toda seguridad que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la moza parecía leerlo con la misma facilidad con la que entendía la estrategia de una batalla.

La comitiva real se acercaba con más velocidad que la indicada por el protocolo y Jaime hizo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Me hiciste una promesa —le recordó a la moza, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Ella estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el gesto severo de Jaime la mantuvo a raya y se limitó a asentir. Cualquiera que la conociera menos podría haber asegurado que la mujer se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento, pero Jaime sabía que estaba hecha de una madera dura, se tragaría las lágrimas y cumpliría su promesa.

Se deshizo del brazo de Brienne y dio un paso adelante. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver acercarse a Daenerys, con Tyrion y Sansa a su lado. Hizo una reverencia tan llena de altanería que le valió una mirada de advertencia de su hermano.

La muchachita, porque la corona en su cabeza no la hacía lucir mayor, era hermosa y tenía una mirada dulce que en ese momento quedaba anulada con el gesto de desprecio con que lo estudiaba.

Él no bajó la mirada. No estaba dispuesto a fingir arrepentimiento o vergüenza por la muerte de Aerys Targaryen.

—¿Hay algo que tengas que decir Lannister? —la muchacha pronunció su nombre como si se tratara de una maldición.

Jaime miró una última vez la ventana en la torre. Parecía justo que todo sucediera ahí. El sol brillaba en lo más alto y el cielo estaba despejado.

—Es un hermoso día para morir —afirmó acentuando la sonrisa.

La reina tardó unos segundos en digerir sus palabras, después se volvió alternativamente a Tyrion y Sansa con un gesto que claramente expresaba lo perdido de su causa.

Sin una palabra más la mujer hizo un gesto a los guardias para que se lo llevaran, giró sobre sus talones para regresar al castillo y los demás la siguieron en silencio. Jaime se mantuvo firme y con la cabeza en alto hasta verla lejos.

Entonces sus piernas cedieron a su peso y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

—¿Sabes? Algunas veces te quise. Demasiado. —le confesó casi avergonzada Cersei, jugando con sus cabellos y mordiéndose los labios de forma sugerente.

Jaime abrió los ojos para toparse con una oscuridad pronunciada. No reconocía el sitio donde se hallaba. Apenas una vela y un resquicio de luz crepuscular colándose por la ventana. La cama que ocupaba era dura, fría, e intensificaba el dolor y aturdimiento que sentía.

Su cabello brillaba como oro fundido, caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros pálidos y desnudos. Su voz parecía un murmullo distante, suave y dulce, lleno de desdén y manipulación. Cersei en toda su gloria.

—¿Algunas veces? ¿Quizás entre amantes? —preguntó, sorprendentemente sin rastro de rabia.

—Tú fuiste uno de los pocos a los que me entregaba por puro placer —ella tomó asiento a su lado y acercó tanto su rostro que Jaime podía oler su aliento: vino especiado—. Con los demás se trataba de una moneda, un medio para lograr un fin. Contigo era distinto, podía perder la cabeza mientras estábamos juntos. Tal vez porque eras el único ser que verdaderamente me conocía.

Jaime ahogó la risa.

—Durante muchos años creí conocerte. Pero esa mujer a la que creí conocer y amar nunca existió —aquella verdad aún le dolía, pero cada vez menos.

—Conocías mi cuerpo —aseguró Cersei en su oído e, inevitablemente, él se estremeció como antes—. Eso me bastaba.

—A mí no. Yo quería conocerte completa, en cuerpo y alma.

—Entonces supongo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones, hermano. Yo tampoco te conocía en realidad. Aparentemente al perder la mano tu verdadera naturaleza se reveló y resultaste una triste decepción. Siempre fuiste un pusilánime sin ambición alguna.

—Querida, la ambición de Aegon el Conquistador palidecería a tu lado —contestó sonriéndole amargamente—. Pero te quise. Te quise tanto y durante tanto tiempo que no me habría arrepentido de desperdiciar mi vida por ti si no hubieras hecho de tu cama la moneda oficial para el pago de los muchos servicios que requerías.

Cersei sonrió con fastidio y suspiró.

—Soy afortunada entonces. No hay ya ningún servicio que puedas ofrecerme y por ningún motivo te aceptaría de nuevo entre mis sábanas. Eso —señaló su muñón con desprecio mientras se retiraba lentamente de su lado— ya me resultaba bastante repulsivo, pero ahora…

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se fijaron con asco en la enorme cicatriz de su pierna que aún supuraba. Finalmente ella se alejó justo en el momento en que Jaime se sintió incapaz de resistir por más tiempo las arcadas que su aroma le provocaba.

—Nunca fuiste un verdadero Lannister…

La figura de Cersei empezó a difuminarse pero su última frase y la carcajada con que se despidió siguieron taladrando los oídos de Jaime aun en medio del ataque de tos que comenzó a sacudirlo con furia.

Unas manos gentiles lo sostuvieron con cuidado hasta volver a acomodarlo en la cama. Limpiaron y refrescaron su rostro con ternura y después le acariciaron el cabello hasta que el sueño acudió a él junto con la memoria de su madre, la única mujer que le había prodigado un cariño tan solícito y desinteresado. Sin embargo, antes de ceder al sopor, notó que los ojos que lo miraban con angustia y preocupación no tenían el color de la hierba de verano.

Eran azules; azules como un cálido cielo de primavera.

La pierna le ardía al menor movimiento, como si nuevamente estuviera en llamas. Sentía como los pulmones aún se debatían con el humo, convirtiendo cada intento por respirar en una nueva batalla, y ya estaba harto de luchar, quería simplemente rendirse y descansar.

—Estás tan ávido de aceptar el fracaso. Nunca fuiste un verdadero Lannister. —la voz áspera y fría pertenecía a Tywin, quien no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo y continuó destazando un venado con practicada meticulosidad.

—¿Sabes, padre? Todo poniente tomaría eso como un cumplido —contestó con un murmullo tan suave que temió no haber sido escuchado. Ya le resultaba bastante difícil respirar sin tener que hablar a la vez.

—Siempre el comentario ingenioso para esconder tus debilidades —escupió Tywin con un intenso desprecio patente en cada palabra.

—Esta vez tienes razón. Una de mis más grandes debilidades fue necesitar tanto tu aprobación —se sentía tan confundido que no estuvo seguro de haber hablado en voz alta.

Los ojos verdes de su padre seguían fijos en las entrañas del animal que arrancaba como quien corta una margarita.

—¿Cómo aprobar la conducta de alguien que nació destinado a la grandeza y rechaza ese destino por perseguir…? —Entonces el hombre lo miró por primera vez con algo de curiosidad—. Exactamente, ¿qué era lo que buscabas, Jaime? No querías poder, fortuna… tenías un nombre y nunca te importó. ¿Qué buscabas?

La tos que lo convulsionó en esos momento le dio el pretexto para pensar una respuesta. En realidad, nunca había estado seguro.

—Respeto. Ser feliz… —balbuceó sintiéndose un niño pequeño, temeroso del castigo que merecería la respuesta errada. La tos lo atacó con más fuerza y si unas manos invisibles no lo hubieran sostenido con fuerza seguramente habría terminado en el piso.

Tywin, sin embargo, no hizo el menor intento por acudir en su ayuda.

—Eres una decepción. Apenas un despojo de lo que pudiste ser. Tienes la voluntad tan deforme como tu hermano el cuerpo. Los dos son una vergüenza.

—Pero somos tus hijos, ¿alguna vez nos quisiste sólo por eso?

—Fueron mi vergüenza y mis asesinos. Sólo eso —aseguró sin emoción.

—Yo te maté, padre. Fui yo. Tyrion solamente sostuvo el arma. Fui yo, lo siento —el hombre se alejó con pasos largos y lentos, con las manos escurriendo de sangre y sin volver a mirarlo—. Lo siento…

—¿De verdad lo sientes? —un chico de cabello oscuro, lo observaba desde la parte exterior de una ventana.

El niño se deslizaba por las paredes como si lianas invisibles lo sostuvieran. De pronto se sentó en la orilla de la ventana y lo estudió con atención antes de darle la oportunidad de responder.

—Lo siento —repitió, y lo sentía de verdad—. Si hubieses hablado, si en ese entonces se hubiera descubierto la verdad Robert no habría dudado un segundo y toda mi familia estaría muerta.

—Y yo podría caminar y ser un caballero —no había reproche en su voz, no demasiado.

Jaime no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras columpiaba las piernas con soltura. Parecía inquieto, ansioso de dejarlo en la habitación y regresar a deslizarse por la pared, a correr por los techos o saltar sin razón alguna, sólo porque era capaz de hacerlo.

—Créeme, chico, ser caballero no es ni por mucho tan excitante como sueñas. Con el tiempo pagas con toda tu vida la ilusión que apenas dura unos días. Cuando la realidad te alcanza todas las fantasías se vuelven cenizas en tus manos.

—Quizás eres sólo tú quien vuelve cenizas todo lo que tiene —declaró el muchacho sin una segunda intención.

Aun así, la frase caló tan profundo en él que estuvo a punto de levantarse para huir de ese lugar. Para alejarse de esas palabras que lo condenaban con más fuerza que el juicio al que debía enfrentarse. Sin embargo, otra vez, alguien o algo, empujó suavemente sus hombros y le impidió levantarse.

—Lo siento —musitó una vez más.

—¿Qué sientes, Lannister? —¿dejar lisiado a mi hijo o haberme matado a mí? —Los ojos azules de la mujer eran hielo puro.

Catelyn Stark jamás se había dirigido a él con algo mejor que un desprecio disfrazado de cortesía.

La mujer miraba por la ventana, le daba la espalada como si su simple presencia le resultara repulsiva.

—No, señora mía, es imposible matar algo que no está vivo —dijo, tratando de reponerse al frío sobrecogedor que se apoderó de él en ese instante.

—Tú y esa maldita mujer traicionaron su juramento…

—No te atrevas… —en un impulso se arrojó fuera del lecho y las fuerzas sólo le permitieron caer de rodillas. La furia que sintió entonces lo mantuvo con el rostro en alto, enfrentando a la mujer—. Tú menos que nadie. El maldito juramento que te hizo le dejó ese recuerdo en el rostro… eres tan culpable de lo que le pasó como yo. Tus hijas están de vuelta en el norte por ella, deberías estar agradecida…

—¿Agradecerte a ti? —preguntó la mujer con desdén. Su voz era rasposa y el hermoso rostro de Catelyn Stark se había marchado dejando lugar al desfigurado de quien se hizo conocer como Lady Corazón de Piedra.

—Yo no lo hice por ti —confesó Jaime, luchando por respirar.

Cayó al suelo rendido, jadeando y agotado. Los ojos, también azules, que lo miraron llenos de compasión en esos momentos ya no eran los de Catelyn, ni viva ni muerta.

—Lo hice por ti. Te lo debía, moza —se apoyó en su brazo para regresar a la cama.

—Ya lo sé, pero tienes que descansar —su voz temblaba, pero la lana de su manga se sentía tan real que casi podía jurar que ella de verdad estaba ahí.

—Tú eres la única que puede perdonarme —susurró mientras su pecho se contraía violentamente.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —le aseguró, limpiando suavemente su frente con un paño fresco.

—Tienes que perdonarme... —Insistió, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad.

—Sí. Sí, te perdono, pero tienes que decir la verdad sobre Aerys —suplicó, sus ojos empezaban a verse borrosos y Jaime temió que pronto ella también desapareciera.

Sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.

—Nadie lo creería. Ya no importa...

Cerró los ojos y por un momento no escuchó nada más que los ruidos entrecortados y sibilantes de su respiración.

—Ahora vas a tener que perdonarme tú —murmuró la moza con el rostro oculto entre las manos—. Pero, si no quieres decir la verdad en tu juicio, entonces, recuérdame porqué lo hiciste. Cuéntame todo otra vez. Solamente a mí.

Aquello era lo que menos deseaba hacer. No tenía fuerzas para hablar, no quería recordarlo. Pero ella insistió, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban se obligó a hablar.

* * *

Hacía una semana que se encontraba como huésped en la Fortaleza Roja. El cálido viento proveniente del mar le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza y por un largo rato se limitó a disfrutar del día. El sol todavía se sentía tímido y perezoso, no tan abrazador como en verano, pero con la presencia necesaria para dejar claro que el invierno se había marchado y con él todos los votos, promesas y juramentos.

Por primera vez en su vida Jaime Lannister era libre de decidir quién ser, a dónde ir o el color de su capa. El peso de esa libertad parecía tan sobrecogedor como el de sus anteriores cadenas, pero tenía un sabor mucho más dulce. Tan dulce que de no estar tan débil y si la maldita pierna no le doliera tanto todavía, iría descalzo a recorrer la playa y se dejaría acariciar por las olas como cuando era pequeño.

En lugar de eso permaneció en la cómoda butaca que ocupaba, tomando el sol con la vista fija en "Promesa de Primavera", el barco que partiría de Desembarco del Rey a primera hora de la siguiente mañana. El barco que se le ofrecía como una posibilidad y que él libremente dejaba marchar.

De pronto se sintió mucho más viejo de lo que sus menos de cuarenta años podían atestiguar. Se sintió tan cansado y débil como si todas las batallas, cautiverios y heridas de las últimas dos décadas las hubiera sufrido el día anterior. Tan tullido e inútil que apenas podía sentirse como el reflejo distorsionado de un hombre de verdad.

La promesa de primavera se marcharía dejándolo atrás, solo con sus recuerdos de invierno.

Escuchó pasos acercándose. Le habían asignado una habitación lujosa y amplia, tenía dos criadas con rostros de princesa, un mozo y al maestre haciéndole tres o cuatro visitas al día. Ésa era la muy personal forma Targaryen de disculparse por no ser capaz de divulgar la verdadera razón del asesinato de su padre. Si el pueblo supiera lo que padre estuvo a punto de hacer, las sospechas sobre su salud mental se incrementarían y su gobierno podría tambalear peligrosamente. Jaime no la culpaba, así era el juego de tronos.

De modo que Jaime Lannister seguía vivo, aunque para todo poniente seguiría siendo, hasta el día de su muerte, el Matarreyes.

Tuvo un ataque de tos, otro de los muchos que había sufrido desde el maldito incendio en el muro. Jadeando y con el rostro bañado de sudor buscó a tientas un vaso de agua que, al final, alguien colocó en su mano.

—Me alegra verte tan mejorado —dijo Tyrion sonriendo.

Jaime no fue capaz de decidir si su hermano estaba siendo sarcástico o verdaderamente consideraba su actual estado una mejoría. Aunque considerando que apenas unas semanas atrás no era capaz ni de alimentarse solo, bien podría decirse que su salud estaba mejorando.

—El maestre cree que la tos desaparecerá en unas semanas —comentó el hombrecillo con aire casual, sirviéndole otro vaso de agua.

—No seas tan pesimista, hermanito —le dijo entre jadeos—. Todavía puede suceder que lo que no lograron los Stark, Baratheon, Targaryen, los Otros ni los dragones, lo consiga esta maldita tos.

Trató de darle a sus palabras un tono ligero y despreocupado, pero a juzgar por la mirada penetrante de Tyrion no lo había conseguido. Volvió a recostarse y apenas hizo una mueca cuando accidentalmente se golpeó la pierna quemada al tratar de acomodarse.

—Siempre he creído que la muerte es demasiado definitiva, mientras la vida está llena de posibilidades.

—Siempre has sido un idealista sin remedio. Pensé que los años o las guerras te curarían, pero veo que no ha sido así —Jaime dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de su silla con desgano.

—Ya me conoces —dijo Tyrion con su habitual tono despreocupado— ¿Por qué ver el vaso medio vacío cuando lo puedes beber lleno?

Jaime lo escuchó llenar otro vaso y se volvió a mirarlo. Apenas dio un trago y alejó el líquido de su lado con un gesto de repulsión. Para Tyrion el agua era indispensable para asearse y navegar, pero resultaba una ofensa como bebida.

—¿Ya has decidido qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó el hombrecillo con interés—. Te han devuelto todos tus derechos —añadió, haciendo después de una pausa intencionada—. Eso incluye Roca Casterly, es tuya por derecho…

—No la quiero —lo interrumpió con más brusquedad de la que pretendía—. Tú fuiste quien siempre soñó con ser el Señor de la Roca. Que al menos uno de nosotros cumpla sus sueños y sea feliz—añadió en tono conciliador—. Nuestro padre se sentirá tan satisfecho que seguramente bailara en su tumba.

Tyrion soltó una risita nasal y Jaime no pudo evitar imitarlo.

En algún momento, sin hablarlo, los rencores y rencillas quedaron atrás; después de todo, muy pocos Lannister habían sobrevivido y resultaba bastante triste que los leones vivos perdieran el tiempo lanzándose dentelladas unos a otros. Eso era lo único que ambos creían deberle a su padre: un poco de unión familiar. El proceso era lento, pero se estaban esforzando.

—¿Qué puede hacerte feliz a ti?— preguntó Tyrion, mirándolo tan fijamente que Jaime sintió que su mirada podía perforarle el cráneo.

Forzó una sonrisa pero no se atrevió a soltar algún comentario agudo que provocara un cambio en la conversación. La verdad era que el mismo llevaba días haciéndose la misma pregunta y tampoco había podido contestarla. No estaba seguro de si quedaba algo en el mundo que aún pudiera hacerlo feliz. O de haberlo sido alguna vez. Ingenuamente se había sentido feliz cuando estaba con Cersei. Durante los primeros años, cuando creía que ella lo amaba. Pero ese amor, si alguna vez existió, demostró no ser más fuerte que un copo de nieve frente a los rayos del sol de medio día.

Quizás hombres como él solamente encontraban la dicha en el fragor de la batalla, rodeados de muerte, sangre y destrucción.

Sin embargo, también estaba cansado de eso.

—Descansar. Tener paz —contestó.

Una de las criadas entró a llevar agua fresca y Tyrion, por supuesto, aprovechó para pedir vino. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la muchacha regresó con una jarra de vino fuerte que Jaime no quiso probar.

—Quiere venir a despedirse —dijo Tyrion, y Jaime finalmente entendió el motivo real de la prolongada visita de su hermano.

—Es mejor que no lo haga —contestó con brusquedad.

—No la creí tan astuta. Debes reconocer que fue un buen truco, y te salvó la vida con él —añadió con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión—. Valiente, fuerte, inteligente, bondadosa… si además fuera bella no te habría volteado a ver una segunda vez, tienes suerte.

Jaime apenas lo miró.

La moza le había jugado sucio. De cierta forma había cumplido su palabra, en cierta otra no. Ella no había dicho ni una palabra de lo que sabía respecto a Aerys, simplemente se aprovechó de los delirios que la fiebre le provocaba para hacerlo confesar todo.

Según le habían dicho después, mientras él se recuperaba, la moza había recorrido cielo y tierra tratando encontrar testigos que corroboraran su historia. Al final cada una de las vasijas de fuego valyrio que encontraron antes de la batalla de Aguasnegras sirvió de testigo a su favor.

En el fondo no era esa la razón por la que prefería no verla. No estaba molesto con ella, no demasiado.

—Creo que he sido una mala influencia en su vida —dijo con un tono más ligero—. Antes de conocerme su preciado honor le habría impedido hacerme una jugarreta como esa.

—Quizás —concedió Tyrion riendo—. Ella en cambio ha sido buena para ti. No se despegó de tu lado hasta que no le aseguraron que el peligro había pasado. Y entonces, en lugar de descansar emprendió la absurda misión de encontrar testigos que confirmarán tu historia. Llegó incluso a amenazar a Barristan Selmy. Creo que esa imagen me acompañará hasta el día de mi muerte —terminó de beber su copa y sirvió otra más sin hacer pausa alguna.

—La moza tiene debilidad por las misiones absurdas —dijo Jaime, tras un leve jadeo.

—La quieres —no era una pregunta—, y las vas a dejar ir. ¿Por qué? —caminó hasta colocarse frente a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Jaime sonrió.

—Porque la quiero —contestó con obviedad.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado y llevo meses tratando con dothrakis. Solamente en algo te concedo razón: _tu_ _moza_ tiene una terrible obsesión con las misiones absurdas. Y ha hecho de ti _su_ misión. Vas a necesitar un argumento más sólido para deshacerte de ella.

»Este vino es maravilloso, pero tengo un par de audiencias que atender y si sigo bebiendo no me podré mantener en pie. Prepárate porque Lady Brienne vendrá a verte en seguida. Si quieres un consejo —añadió cuando ya estaba por llegar a la puerta—, hazte las cosas fáciles, esa mujer es tan necia que a su lado una mula parecería dócil y fácil de tratar.

Tyrion salió sin dar tiempo de una palabra más.

Jaime apenas estaba terminando de maldecir a su hermano cuando alguien entró arrastrando los pies, se detuvo a su espalda un largo rato y finalmente reunió el valor para hacerle frente.

La moza llevaba a Guardajuramentos en las manos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos fijos en su calzado. Parecía una niña que acudía ante la presencia de su padre para recibir un castigo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jaime cobró conciencia de lo joven que en realidad era.

Con tímidos movimientos la muchacha colocó la espada en la butaca que Jaime ocupaba. El castigo autoimpuesto de la moza lo hizo reír, pero terminó tosiendo por un par de minutos hasta que ella le acercó un vaso de agua.

—¿Crees que con regresármela voy a olvidar que traicionaste tu promesa? —inquirió con tono firme. Ella lucía tan sinceramente avergonzada que Jaime se sintió culpable—. No seas ridícula, Brienne. Fue un regalo. Es tuya.

Ella apenas vaciló un momento antes de tomarla entre los brazos con un cariño casi maternal.

—Lo volvería a hacer —susurró la mujer neciamente.

Y Jaime sonrió. No había necesidad de que la moza lo exteriorizara. Él lo sabía porque en su lugar también haría cualquier cosa para salvarle la vida o protegerla.

—Lord Tyrion me dijo que no regresarás a Roca Casterly —él asintió—. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡No!—exclamó ofendido—. En cuanto me sea posible me largaré de aquí.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde sea —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros. A cualquier lugar donde no se encontrara con algún juramento roto.

—Puedes ir conmigo a Tarth —sugirió y el color rojo de su rostro se intensificó delatando sus inseguridades.

Jaime trató de acercarse a ella. Se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para pasear alrededor de la habitación cuando el dolor en su pierna cedía un poco. En ese instante se sintió valiente, después de todo, el dolor ya era un viejo amigo. Uno al que casi echaba de menos. Brienne, sin embargo, no se lo permitió. Dejando la espada a un lado llegó a su lado y gentil, pero firmemente, lo obligó a seguir recostado.

Atrapó una de sus manos cuando intentaba acomodarle la almohada. Era una mano grande y fuerte, unas cuantas pecas perseguían sus dedos y una delgada cicatriz, casi totalmente desvanecida se dibujaba entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. No eran manos de las que una dama pudiera sentirse orgullosa. Mas esas manos le habían prodigado cuidados en sus peores momentos. Esas manos lo habían mantenido con vida y lo habían sostenido cuando tantas otras lo habían abandonado.

Besó su mano con gratitud y, sin soltarla, atrajo a la moza para obligarla a sentarse a su lado. Necesitaba hacerla saber que todo lo que habían vivido juntos, toda su lealtad, el apoyo incondicional y el cariño que había invertido en él habían redituado generosamente. Debía hacérselo saber para sanar un poco sus inseguridades, incluso si a la vez hacía más dolorosa la despedida.

Deslizó la mano muy despacio por la de ella, recorrió su muñeca, el codo, el hombro y se detuvo ligeramente en el cuello antes de descansar los dedos en su mejilla cicatrizada, acariciarla suavemente y luego, sin aviso previo, besarla con suavidad. Ella se permitió una breve exclamación de sorpresa.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —empujó su mentón obligándola a enfrentar su mirada.

Moza estúpida y ciega. No lo sabía.

Le dio la espalda, pero aun así Jaime notó como se limpiaba los ojos con disimulo.

—Entonces ven conmigo a Tarth —insistió.

Soltó su mano y una risa ronca escapó de su garganta sin notarlo. Se miró a sí mismo con pena. Tirado en esa butaca a la mitad del día, tomando sol como si se tratara de un anciano.

—Mírame, moza —le pidió, pero no esperó ser obedecido—. No sé si lograré reponerme completamente. Si eso llega a suceder esta maldita pierna no volverá a moverse como antes; dejemos de lado lo repulsivo de su apariencia o lo difícil que ya era todo con una sola mano. Queda también la amenaza de que un buen día nuestra querida reina o alguno de sus consejeros no quiera correr el riesgo de que mi lengua vuelva a soltarse y se sepa lo que planeaba Aerys. El pueblo tendría miedo de que una locura igual atacara a la nueva reina en algún momento. Podrían considerar más seguro callarme de forma definitiva.

Para su sorpresa, Brienne se puso de pie alejándose de su lado. No parecía asustada ni preocupada. En realidad tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Incluso creyó escucharla bufar con molestia.

—Hace un año teníamos todavía menos probabilidades de salir del muro con vida y sin embargo aquí estamos —giró para mirarlo y tentativamente dio un paso para acercarse— Mi padre siempre me dijo que lo importante no era el destino sino el viaje. Y nosotros siempre hemos viajado bien juntos, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos. Esos malditos ojos que parecían dos trozos de cielo cristalizado se clavaron en él llenos de esperanza y por un momento todo pensamiento distinto a emprender un nuevo viaje con ella se evaporó de la mente de Jaime.

—Viajar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, moza. Pero lo único que puedo prometer como regalo de bodas es una carga muy pesada para cualquier mujer.

—Es una suerte entonces que yo no sea cualquier mujer —declaró resuelta—. Por primera vez daré gracias por ser anormalmente grande y fuerte. Además, ya no quiero más promesas ni juramentos. Estoy enferma de todo eso.

Ella sonrió con la ilusión de una niña. Se arrodilló frente a él y recargó la cabeza suavemente sobre su rodilla sana. Y también por primera vez Jaime se sintió desarmado con ese gesto.

—Puedo retrasar mi viaje unos días. Hasta que estés mejor; en Tarth terminarás de recuperarte. El clima es maravilloso —aseguró.

—No, Brienne —ella levantó el rostro dispuesta a continuar la discusión, pero él colocó la mano en sus labios antes de darle tiempo a una palabra más—. Partiremos mañana. Quiero comprobar si las aguas de Tarth son tan azules como cierta moza tozuda me ha asegurado.

Tal vez era verdad que la vida estaba llena de posibilidades, incluso para alguien como él.

Ese barco con destino a Tarth lo atraía con su nombre "Promesa de Primavera", Jaime ya estaba convencido de que toda promesa debía ser cumplida y por lo mismo, no pensaba volver a atarse a ningún nuevo juramento.

Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás él y Brienne se encontraran dispuestos a hacerse mutuamente un último voto y convertir su vida juntos en su juramento final.


End file.
